


i’d rather you hold me

by A_Kvr



Category: Dreamboy (Podcast)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Drabble, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, M/M, No Plot/Plotless, Photography, Platonic Cuddling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-18
Updated: 2019-04-18
Packaged: 2020-01-15 22:47:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 860
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18508633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/A_Kvr/pseuds/A_Kvr
Summary: (English isn't my native language)inspired by 'Baby Boy' by Kevin Abstract'the tittle from 'LET'S GET MARRIED' by BROCKHAMPTONto: cons





	i’d rather you hold me

**Author's Note:**

> (English isn't my native language)
> 
> inspired by 'Baby Boy' by Kevin Abstract'  
> the tittle from 'LET'S GET MARRIED' by BROCKHAMPTON
> 
> to: cons

Luke was crying and Dane was taking pictures of him. And then, at some point, Luke knew Dane was about to kiss him. He looked up at Dane and said, “Better hit me.” 

“What?” Dane asked, unsure of what he’d just heard. 

“Better hit me,” Luke repeated, “I can tell you're thinking about kissing me but, honestly, I'd rather you slap me on a cheek. This way I would probably feel it.”

 

It's been awhile since Luke felt something from casual sensual sensations; like, kisses or cuddling. The hug he asked about earlier wasn't exactly about that, he needed it because he felt so alienated, he felt as if he couldn't trust anyone. He didn't have a soul by his side and this guy, Dane, he was almost a total stranger, only he was not. They knew each other for quite some time.

 

Ever since he left his home town, Luke hated going back there; it just hadn't felt right anymore. Not to say, he had a place he could call home; there were a couple of people he called when things got tough and he felt he was being chased by his own consciousness, but hardly anyone had been able to comfort him. And then there was Dane, who seemed to sense Luke’s changing geolocation as if he had been stalking him on Instagram; maybe he actually did spy on him, but he never used it against Luke, after all, so it was fine.

 

That night, they were about to get some drinks at a newly opened bar in Downtown, when midway, on a narrow, almost empty street covered in crappy graffiti Luke suddenly stopped.

“Listen, I know it might sound inappropriate, and if it is just ignore it, or, you know, you can totally just walk away but… umm…Would you mind if I hug you?” 

“W-w-what?” Dane mumbled.

“It's totally cool if you don't want to but... Please? I would appreciate it.”

“I-i…”

“I just need someone to hold me, to be here,” Luke continued.

“Mhm… yeah, i guess... okay.”

 

Luke stepped closer and was embraced in a warm hug. He scented the familiar smell and hid his face in Dane's chest. He was breathing deeply, in and out, in and out, until he felt something he hadn't felt for a awhile, and his eyes started to water and burned a little. He was thinking about all those people he considered his friends; the ones who left, the others who stayed but never contacted him again, which was even worse. Instead of officially breaking up with him, they just disappeared. Each time that happened, Luke felt like he, himself, had been vanishing. And now Dane and he, Luke never understood why they sticked together for so long. They, too, had their awkward moments of drunk making out and never started relationship in the past. Luke had been indifferent and Dane – definitely more interested than Luke ever had been. Still, every time Luke came to this town, he found himself walking with Dane, going to pubs with Dane, driving around the neighbourhood with Dane. Maybe, he was nothing but a muse, an inspiration for a photographer Dane was.

 

“Erm, Luke? Why are you crying? What's wrong?” Dane sounded more curious than worried. He definitely hadn't been expecting that to happen.

Sobbing, Luke said, “Well, I guess, ‘ts because you're here, heh, you didn't go away, you let me hug you... I've never asked you but, I guess, you like spending time with me, even though I have no idea why…”

 

He continued crying for a while, silently. With Dane’s arms wrapped a little uncomfortably around his waist, Luke didn't exactly feel protected, but there was still some sort of care in the touch. And then, the moment Luke’d been waiting for had come; Dane backed away a bit and asked, awkwardly, “So…umma... Luke?”

“Yes…”

“Would it be weird if?..”

“No, it’s alright,” said Luke, “you can totally take some pictures, I know you want to but umm… promise me you'll let me hug you some more, afterwards? Otherwise, I’d just feel used.”

“Sure, no problem.”

And with those words, Dane broke the hug. From the distance, he studied Luke's face: red rimmed eyes, glassy, yet so vivid; bitten dry lips, glistening from saliva and tears; matt cheeks crossed with several streaks of liquid, slithering down. Luke was shorter than him by, maybe, 15 cm and he was always looking up at him... like now. Those moments were the ones when, sometimes, Dane felt the urge to kiss him… He held up his camera, instead, and snapped a couple of shots. And Luke, he was... just standing there, expression on his face slightly shifted. He stopped crying and was now looking straight into the camera’s eye, almost if he was waiting for something, and Dane couldn't quite understand if Luke was wearing his usual mask again, or if he should do something. He lowered his camera and came closer to where Luke was standing, surrounded by the cold white-ish light of a new street lamp.

Luke blinked and then, suddenly, smiled, a soft sad smile.

“Better hit me…"


End file.
